Burdening Visions
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: AU: Dark dreams constantly plague Kaoru, a unique girl wanted for her special abilities. In a battle between the Oniwaban and Hiten Clans, she must decipher these dreams...and make a critical decision of loyalties as well. [CH 5 UP! wierd dream, ne?]
1. Declined Offer

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. 

**BURDENING VISIONS**

**Chapter One**: **Declined Offer, ****_The_****_ Beginning_**

  The smell of blood suddenly billowed all around her, assaulting her nose with the metallic odor. A fleeting flash of red like a retreating flame flickered from the corner of her vision. Cobalt eyes widened in surprise as amber eyes loomed out of the murky darkness to stare down at her like knives and pierce into her soul.

  Ocean blue eyes flickered open and the young woman escaping from the confusing labyrinths of dreams sat up, gasping. _This dream...this same exact dream.... .. _

  "Hey Kaoru, another dream again?" asked a female voice. Kaoru snapped her head up to see a girl not much younger than herself lifting the flap of her makeshift tent, sending in beams of shattered light.

  "Oh! Morning Misao!" Kaoru greeted to the dark haired girl. Misao returned with a beaming grin and entered with an energetic bounce she always possessed, causing her braided hair to swing after her.

  "What was it about this time?" she asked her best friend, eyes shining enthusiastically with curiousness. Kaoru shook her head and sighed, placing two fingers against her slightly throbbing temple. 

  "Same as last time," she replied wearily. This dream strangely took a lot out of her than any of the others. Kaoru was part of the Oniwaban, a wandering clan led by the Lord Aoshi. The Oniwaban was made of many small groups, including Misao's small one of the Kunai and Okina's Aoiya. 

    "So what brings you here to call me this early in the morning?" Kaoru inquired. 

  Immediately, faint roses of a blush bloomed on Misao's cheeks. "Lord Aoshi sent for me to get you. Some guy from the Hiten Clan or something came to talk." 

    "Hiten? You mean the Hiten Mitsurugi Clan, led by Lord Seijuro Hiko?" 

    Misao's head bobbed up and down, "Yeah, that's it! Okina and I are also to join Lord Aoshi." 

    Kaoru let an evil grin slip on, "Well, lucky you, getting to be with Lord Aoshi..." 

    "Don't you dare try anything, Kamiya Kaoru!" Misao warned, suddenly turning very serious.

  Kaoru wiped the evil smirk away with friendly reassurance. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll go change then. You go on ahead of me." Misao nodded and left Kaoru to herself, deciding to wait for her outside instead.

  Kaoru, though not any sort of leader, had always been an important figure in the Oniwaban's decision making for she was no ordinary girl. She was gifted with what legend called the Soul's Eye, a gift that was good, but sometimes dangerous. 

  Her inner eye allowed her to see glimpses of the future, bits and pieces that she would have to fit together herself, giving her the title of a Dream Weaver. 

  Lately, her dreams were a tumult of dark confusion. Kaoru did not know what to make of them...but she knew, more like felt that danger was coming. 

  As Kaoru let the soft sleeve of a simple, nonetheless pleasing to the eye blue robe, she let her mind wander back to the dream...The scent of blood was so realistic, as well as those amber eyes that blared like beacons on a moonless night. They were eerie...and made ice ripple down her spine.

  Shaking her head, Kaoru left her current abode that would soon move again and joined Misao. Unlike her, Misao was dressed in short clothes that allowed easy movement which was probably important for her, since the short girl couldn't stay still for long. 

  Despite her loudness and size, Misao's high spirits had gained much respect throughout the Oniwaban Clan; many looked up to her in bad times, battles, and deaths. 

  Misao had brought Kaoru to the largest tent amongst all of the others, not because it belonged to a Lord, but to accommodate meetings, such as the current moment. 

  The two girls entered the tent to see Okina was already there, standing beside Aoshi who was dressed entirely in black, snowy blue eyes just barely visible through his long raven bangs.

  "Good morning, Lord Aoshi, Lord Okina." Kaoru and Misao saluted, giving a quick bow of the head directed to both of them. The older leaders gave their own curt nods. 

  Aoshi was one to never speak much, but when he did, his voice held an air of authority, not to mention a lack of emotion. He spoke out now, his head inclining slightly to glance at the back entrance of his tent.

    "You may enter now, Sir Himura." 

  The back of the tent was lifted up and a young man entered. He was clad casually in traveling attire and a navy blue cloak that hung down his back. His hair was windswept and a unique red like a flame of blood. Himura, despite his size radiated much power and strength. His eyes that were a shade of violet and blue mixed together that held much more age than the rest of him. 

  This was the kind of man, Kaoru realized, that many underestimated and ended up getting hurt. His outer appearance looked rather like a young boy's except for the sharp cross scar that clashed vividly on his right cheek. 

  "This is Sir Himura Kenshin from the Hiten Mitsurugi Clan," Okina introduced as Kenshin gave a swift bow smoothly like a sword unsheathed in a silver arc.

  "Lord Hiko sends his regards," Kenshin murmured in more of respect than anything before continuing.

  "My Lord and His Clan have set up camp not far from yours. He is aware that we are to cross paths soon. He has a proposal to make." 

  Kenshin withdrew a folded paper from within the folds of his shirt and handed it to Aoshi. Aoshi opened the parchment and motioned for Misao and Kaoru to read it also. Okina, Kaoru, and Misao stood by his side and read the short and to the point letter.

_I, __Seijuro__Hiko__ of the Hiten Mitsurugi request that you join our forces under_

_my_ best fighter, ___Sir__Himura__Kenshin__ whom I have sent this letter to you with._

    Kaoru and Misao glanced at each other. "What do you think, Lord?" Okina asked Aoshi. 

    Aoshi's icy eyes swiveled towards Kenshin. "Leave." 

    Kenshin nodded and left their tent in an instant. 

    "What do the rest of you think about this?" Okina queried. 

    "I'm not so sure. We do not know much of this Hiten Clan..." Aoshi stated flatly. 

  "I think it's a great idea!" Misao exclaimed, always the optimistic one, "It shows this clan isn't a cowardly one, considering that they sent their best warrior to us with this message." 

  "I don't know, I think we should give this some thought for a few more days." Okina said, offering his opinion. 

  "We don't have a few days. We are moving out later this afternoon." Aoshi declared. The Oniwaban had always traveled constantly throughout the land and often did not stay in one place for more than a day. 

    "And what do you think, Miss Kaoru? Any dreams?" 

  Kaoru shook her head. "No...Unfortunately, the dreams lately have not been clear. I've not been able to interpret them and even so...seeing as I have not yet figured them out yet, then I guess they have nothing to do with any of us or the Hiten Clan."

  Kaoru's dreams had always been understood when the time was ripe. Their meaning would come to her when they were ready to, and usually in critical moments. Few would have the gift of the Soul's Eye, and it would only come to a specified one or two. 

  A Dream Weaver, according to prophecies, stories, and legends was born on the night of the full moon and would have hair darker than any night and starlit sapphire eyes, and is always a female. 

  Kaoru did not know if she was born on a certain night like that, but she did have the specified appearance. For all she remembered, Kaoru had been a small girl when the Oniwaban had found her and made her a member of their clan. She was not quite like a seer, but with much more wondrous dreaming abilities than them. Any clan would do anything to have one with the Soul's Eye amongst them.  

  Kenshin stood outside, the wind happy to chase at his long crimson locks tied loosely at the nape of his neck. He had but to only glimpse at the girl with raven hair to know she was a Dream Weaver. 

  Her dark locks of midnight had been pulled back into a high ponytail, loose strands falling upon her face. The most eye capturing however, were the deep ocean orbs of her eyes that were a bright azure and held something he had not seen in any woman he'd met before. Those eyes contained a spark of spirit and determination with innocence despite having the burden of the Soul's Eye upon her. 

  Kenshin rose out from his thoughts as the two girls from inside left the tent, the short one with braided hair and the dark haired Dream Weaver. They were both oblivious to his presence as they chatted animatedly and walked on.

  Moments later, Lord Aoshi emerged with Okina behind him. "Sir Himura. We refuse your Lord's offer." 

  Golden flecks scattered themselves onto the red head's amethyst eyes with one blink. "Then don't expect any mercy from the Hiten Mitsurugi Clan."

  And with a flutter of his long cloak, Kenshin swept off. And though his voice had been soft, it was a warning that would echo in their minds. 

Notes:

Well, this is my first fanfic of RK! If you don't count that poem...) Oh goody, and it's another AU...This one has been sitting on my computer for so long. Pretty good in my opinion for something thought of while on a long car drive! (I was able to scribble down notes on a scrap of paper.) I'll update this fast as I can, but I'm also working on my Inuyasha fic, Restless Souls...but it's almost done. 

Well, tell me what you think...

In a _Review, please!           _


	2. An Arrow's Warning & Misao's Mystery

(-REVISED-)

**BURDENING VISIONS**

**Chapter Two: ****An Arrow's Warning and Misao's Mystery, ****_Prelude to the Clash of the Clans  _**

  The sun was at its zenith, glaring down like an angry eye. Despite the golden heat, it was a beautiful day with wisps of white clouds that decorated the clear blue sky.

  The lavish surroundings, however, went unnoticed by the swordsman walking alone, a hand lightly resting on the two swords at his waist. Beneath slanted brows, his eyes had returned to their calm amethyst. These eyes slowly shifted about, taking in his surroundings.

  Tents of the Hiten Clan were scattered here and there. The warm day had lured many out to the shade of the few trees that sprouted out from the verdant grass. Kenshin stopped in his tracks, fingers curling more securely around his swords. "Soujiro." He stated in a firm voice.

  Kenshin turned around to see a dark haired boy smiling up at him. The smile however, was not one of happiness but merely an impenetrable mask that hid the boy's thoughts and emotions that were bottled up deep inside with a strong barrier erected around it.

  _That is...if he still had any emotions to show, Kenshin mused to himself. Soujiro was a tough one to figure out, more mysterious than most and different in his own way._

  The smile only broadened even more. "You sensed me Himura...as always. No one can sneak up on you."

  "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! But I can, Sir Ken!" Kenshin paled slightly as an ebony-haired woman seemed to slip out of nowhere and latch onto his arm. He turned his head away as the female doctor of the Hiten Clan babbled without cease and showed affection in her 'fox' manner.

    "Excuse me Miss Megumi, Soujiro," Kenshin said voice soft but strong. 

  Megumi immediately let her hands fall away and she and Soujiro watched Kenshin disappear amongst the tents.

  "Oi! Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up to see a tall man jogging over to him, dark messy hair kept in a spiky mop accompanied by a worn red bandana. He towered over most everyone in the Clan, wearing white pants, and a white overcoat with a "bad" sign slung over his shoulders and a bandaged torso, giving him an outdoor, arrogant, gangster, and a sort of I-just-got-out-of-bed-who-cares?-look. 

  "Hey, Sano." Kenshin let a smile come upon his face. Sagara Sanosuke, known to be lazy, and often stomach empty was a very good friend to him and a valuable combat comrade. 

    Sano immediately noticed a slight dim to the short, nonetheless strong warrior's violet eyes.

    "Things didn't go to well with the Oniwaban Clan, did it?" he concluded aloud.

    Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "Wait until I tell Lord Hiko...." 

  Kaoru was sitting down, legs curled beneath her. The shade that was a wondrous gift on this summer day shifted across her face as the small yet welcome breath of wind danced with the leaves high above her.

  This small token of nature, however, went ignored by Kaoru, not because she was ungrateful but because she had descended back into the corridors of her world again—her mind. 

    "Kaoru!" Misao called as she ran around the Oniwaban site. "..Kaoru!"

  "Hey, Kaoru where are you........Kaoru?" Misao approached her cautiously, noting the glassy sheen over her eyes.

  The usually energetic girl mellowed herself down to not surprise Kaoru. It wasn't exactly good to startle a Dream Weaver when they had lapsed into their own universe.

  Still, Misao was worried over Kaoru. The two had become good friends when they were very young, darting between elders' legs naïve and unaware. Tough years in the Oniwaban had not separated them, but only made their bonds tighter.

    Misao placed a concerned hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "K--!" 

  Amber flickered through Misao's eyes, violently like a lunging sword, followed by a ruby flame, splattering blood, and engulfing shadow.

  She immediately withdrew her hand, gasping for breath, the last glimpse of gold, silver, and snowy blue leaving...forgotten. _So this is what Kaoru sees...But what...what was that...?_

    "Misao?"

    "K—Kaoru....I.....I think I just saw into your head!"

    Kaoru gasped. _No way!! Perhaps Misao is_...

  Kenshin swept an elegant bow to his lord in front of him, Seijuro Hiko the Thirteenth, current leader of the Hiten Mitsurugi Clan. Power radiated from him, as well as a smug look in his eyes that covered the fondness he held for Kenshin. Kenshin was his nephew and heir to him in the position of succeeding as the Hiten Leader, though Kenshin was not much fond of the idea.

_    And that white and red collared cloak sure looks heavy...Kenshin added to himself mentally._

    "Well?" Hiko asked voice loud and booming.

    Kenshin's eyes slowly met Hiko's own, his eyes bright against his dark ones.

    "The Oniwaban has chosen to oppose us."

    "And?" 

  "They have a Dream Weaver amongst them, looking between the age of eighteen and twenty, dark haired, blue-eyed....."

    Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Ready the Clan for battle."

    "Yes, Lord Hiko."

  Kaoru stared up at the moon, a white and untainted luminous orb that glowed in the mystery of the night amongst peering stars.

  She was wide awake, not prepared to be attacked in the depths of horrifying dreams yet this evening. 

  A whirring noise hurtling towards her brought Kaoru out of her deep reverie. She looked up and jumped away, a startled yelp escaping her lips.

  An arrow had embedded itself where her leg had been perched seconds before, shaft still quivering from the shot.

  A crimson cloth was attached, knotted near the end of the arrow's length. Embroidered on it was a large milky H. 

  She snatched up the arrow and dashed towards Aoshi's tent as from afar weapons clanked against one another in battle song joined with determined voices drawing near.

    "Lord Aoshi! It's the Hiten Clan!" Kaoru yelled, not caring as she barged into her Leader's tent.

Notes/Reviews:

^-^; Ehuuuh...I was supposed to update earlier, but I was out shopping, not to mention that I just finished writing it out in this old notebook in front of me...I've got lots of stuff planned, it just needs to be written out. I liked the previous chapter better! ^o^

Oh! And I need some help with the Oniwaban! Does anyone know the names of the Oniwaban? There's Misao, Aoshi of course, Okina, Hanyaa(who are the others that died?) those two girls and those other two...I'll be trying to find out myself too! 

**Dragowolf: Cool name! Anyways, yah, thanks for the idea! But it's still a mystery as to what Misao is!!!! **

**Waterflash: Well, I do like the smell of shampoo...Lol, I hope so! I love your K/K one-shot! ^___^**

**Hitokiri**-san**: I have no clue what you're talking about, but I love you're writing style! It's hard to find great writers like yourself on ff.net, ^-^ **

**Brittanie**** **Love**: You all make me happy! ^___^ Thanks!**

**Nicky9: I think I read one of your fics and I liked it a lot! **

**Nicolette**: Thanks, I was never really into describing the scenery. O__O There might not be much improvement on that this chapter though because I just read your review now.

Next Chapter: Some battle action!!! Not to mention a few problems... 

Hope you review, that I do! :D


	3. Clash of the Clans

**BURDENING VISIONS**

**Chapter Three: ****Clash of the Clans, ****_The_****_ Separation_**

    The summer heat of the evening was not much help and neither was the open range that the Oniwaban's tents were settled. Lack of trees and open terrain of crinkled brown grass made them easy targets. This was not only their problem, but the Hiten Mitsurugi Clan's as well though their charge had given them a slight advantage.

    "Misao! Kaoru! You better hurry!" Omasu called as she passed, adjusting the bun atop her head slightly as she passed the two girls. They nodded in unison as Misao sharpened one last kunai and Kaoru tightened her grip on the wooden sword she had picked up.

      "Let's go!" Misao yelled, Kaoru nodding with a confident "Right!" as they joined the fray.

    Flames sprouted hungrily to tear at the grass as Hyottoko's huge form let out a large spurt of fire from his mouth. Nearby, Aoshi was calling out orders that went unheard over the roaring battle, his double kodachis flashing in the pale moonlight. 

    A tall man bounded in front of Misao preparing to swing a katana down. The weasel girl, momentarily shocked went to stab with her kunai for he was too close for her to throw.

      PHUT!

      He began trembling as a dart embedded itself more than half its length on his neck.

      Misao waved her thanks to Beshimi who continued dashing away catlike.

    Kenshin's sharp ears barely managed to understand Hiko barking out to some of his men to take on the giant, fire breathing man.  

    Not far off, Soujiro easily dodged a ball and chain from a man with countless scars on his muscles with his Tenken. 

    Sano had swung his massive sword the Zanbattou to a small man whooshing by who easily dodged the bulky weapon because of his size and lightness. 

    Hiko's eyes locked briefly with Kenshin's for a spit moment. Easily understanding, his eyes narrowed to search for his prey, shifting gradually to a golden sprinkled indigo.

    A whirl of bluish black hair caught his attention followed by the azure eyes that perhaps held more fire within than that which engulfed the area.

      WHACK!

      Blood spewed out of the man's mouth as Kaoru's weapon cracked upon contact with his jaw.

    Greedily gulping a ragged breath, a shiver rippled down Kaoru's spine. Her head whipped around just in time to catch a glimpse of twin orbs that went from blue to golden before crackling fire obscured them from her vision.

_      No......It can't be those eyes.._

    Shaking her head so dark strands clung to her flushed face, Kaoru ran off only to skid suddenly as a voice yelled out to her. 

    "Kaoru!" She wheeled around to see Okina limping over barely dodging a charring spear and an injury on his eye.

    "Okina! Are you all right?!" Kaoru gasped. It looked like the elder man was holding back from collapsing.

      "K—Kaoru..." he rasped, "Lord Aoshi has ordered that you get out of here."

    Kaoru shook her head stubbornly as she let Okina's shoulders slump against her arm. "No way!"

      "Kao...you are very important to the Clan--"

    "No! I may be considered special because I'm a Dream Weaver, but I _will fight by the Oniwaban's side for always!" _

    Okina's fingers curled into her collar. "Please! You must! You are the reason that Seijuro and his Hiten fighters have come for us! Go!" 

    Kaoru swallowed down a lump in her throat only to feel it tumble to the pit of her stomach. Belated tears fell without her consent.

    "Gramps!" Misao cried. She had bounded back over upon noticing both of her companions in the middle of the battlefield. She took Okina on her shoulders.

      "Go......"

    Kaoru bowed her head and swiped away the tears. Looking back up with fresh determination and lips set straight, she nodded and crossed the turf with dust at her heels, passing around burning tents, bloodied bodies and to-the-death duels. 

    Most of the scarce trees had fallen victim to the devouring flames, but one lucky one a few feet away from the onslaught still stood daringly.

    Kaoru flung herself behind the tree so she could peer at the battle nestled between protruding roots.

      "Ow! Hey watch it!" 

    Kaoru started and looked to see she had collided with someone who had chosen this as a hiding spot as well. She was rather surprised to see a boy there. He had dust laden, spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, a grumpy frown, and rumpled clothes. A small scab lay on the tip of his nose and smudges of soil stained his brow.

      "What's a little kid like you doing out here?" Kaoru inquired.

    "I'm not little!" he snapped back, "I am Myojin Yahiko, descendant of one of the best fighters ever! Besides, if you think you're so big why aren't you fighting?"

    Kaoru turned her face away. Being weak was high on her Not-Fond-Of List. "I have....reasons." she provided dumbly. 

    A smirk lifted the corners of the boy's mouth. "Well, you could probably kill all those people with one look at your ugly face."

      "Hey! You brat, the only thing not little about you is that you're a big pain in the--"

      BOOM

    Both nearly bolted out of their skin as the gargantuan ball snapped away from the chain to fall to the ground.

      "Shikijo!" She gasped.

    "Hey Ugly--!" Yahiko began. Kaoru swiveled her head to give back a retort, but stopped abruptly. Yahiko's eyes were wide and staring at her with his jaw agape. He let out an audible gulp.

    Something warm and wet dripped onto Kaoru's chest. Her face blanched as a metallic stench consumed her senses. She turned her head slowly to see a katana being placed at her neck, most of the shine concealed because of the blood drenched from hilt to keen point. More rivulets of the crimson liquid dropped thickly to stain the white cloth and seep through to her skin. Cold radiated from the blade and Kaoru remained rigid, fearful that a twitch would have her head rolling next to her. A hand warm in comparison to the sword slid over her mouth.

      Hot breaths feathered near her ear and whispered a command. "You will come with me."

    Another thing Kaoru was not fond of—helplessness. Angrily she bit at the palm over her lips. The owner let out a low hiss and his hand lifted ever so slightly over her mouth.

    "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice disapproved, a growl rumbling from deep within her captor's throat. A tiny whimper came from Kaoru as the chilling steel was pressed more to her throat. She was sure the swordsman could perceive her galloping heart. 

    Scared eyes wavered to Yahiko. If he stuck around he was sure to get hurt also. Despite fidgeting fingers Kaoru threw her bokken forcefully at Yahiko. He got the point in seconds and scampered off. The man restraining her emitted a soft curse.

    "Damn...." he had been careless. Biting down a snarl and withdrawing his katana slightly, but still posing as a warning he began pulling the girl away, the other hand still clamped over her mouth.

_    The boy might cause a slight problem...He snorted. His assignment __had been to get the Dream Weaver girl, and here she was. _

_    He is just a little boy, he said to himself mentally, ignoring the nagging from the back of his mind. _

    Kaoru squealed indignantly as she was thrown over his shoulder unceremoniously and his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up.

      "Hey! Let me go you--"

      She stopped midsentence with mouth still open as she locked gazes with him...

    His red hair had been swept up into a high ponytail and his eyes were no longer the soft violet, instead a fossilized amber that stared at her lazily beneath hooded lids.

      "I—It's you!" she exclaimed, "Sir Himura Kenshin!"

      "Glad you remember me," Kenshin muttered sardonically with an arrogant grin.

    She began to squirm in his arms defiantly. "Put me down you jerk! I'm going to throttle you and pull you hair out and—Oof!"

    Kaoru was jerked roughly and glared at Kenshin who chuckled at her futile attempts and began walking away from the fiery rage.

    Kaoru was fuming! That arrogant bastard! Carrying her in such a way. An evil grin came on and Kaoru's eyes lit up mischievously. _I can still annoy him to death!_

      "....Are we there yet?"

      "No."

      "Are we there yet?"

      "No."

      "Now?"

      "No, we will get there later."

      Kaoru failed to see his glassy eyes glistening dangerously.

      "...Is it later yet?" 

      "No! Now shut up."

      "Pff...Men!" She sighed huffily.

      "Retreat!" 

    The Oniwaban watched in shock as the Hiten began backing off, heading back to the general direction their charge had come from. It was obvious that they were gaining on them...

    "....So why are they withdrawing?" Okon whispered, dropping her boomerang weapon to aid Misao in helping Okina. 

    Lord Aoshi was supporting Hannya who had half of his oni mask cracked off. A few feet away lay Kuro and Shiro holding back groans with Omasu persuading them to get up with her. Beshimi was dragging an unconscious Hyottoko and stopped on the way to check on the still Shikijo. 

      Misao's head whipped about in every direction. "Whu...where's Kaoru?!" 

      Okina's uninjured eye half opened, whilst the other was swollen shut. "Kaoru...?" 

_    No...it couldn't be that...they retreated because, they...Misao stumbled through her own thoughts, afraid to take in the reality that perhaps Kaoru had been..._

      "Hey!" 

    All looked up hopefully, only to see a short boy with black hair rushing towards them. His clothes were tousled and he looked like he had been running for some time.

      "Who are you?" 

    "I'm Myojin Yahiko..." he said between breaths, "This girl.....I saw her being taken by this fiery haired man..."

      "Sir Himura!" gasped Misao. "What d-did...she look like?" 

      Yahiko glanced at her. "Well, she had...long dark hair and bright blue eyes..."

      Misao swallowed fearfully, looking down at her hands. _No....Kaoru...! _

    Kaoru grumbled as she was awakened with a rude shaking. Her glued eyes lifted to see that Kenshin had brought her down to the ground and was forcing her to get to her feet.

    "All right, all right!" she snapped, wobbling to stand. Despite her groggy state, Kaoru knew that Kenshin was pulling her along somewhere and rubbed at her eyes and opened them to see people she did not know watching her. Many were administering to their own wounds or helping others. A small group was burying a dead few. 

    The encampment was much the same as the Oniwaban's, tents erected wherever the owner wanted them amongst the dry brittle grass and scant scrawny trees. 

    Kaoru was brought awake when a deep voice, commanding and strong spoke out. Her eyes opened fully to find herself in a tent, Kenshin by her side who had saluted to a tall man in front of her.

      "Is this the one?" 

      Kenshin nodded. 

      "Lord Seijuro..Hiko?" she queried, trying to stifle back a yawn. 

    Misao glanced all around. All of the Oniwaban were sitting or lying around together. Her good friends and fellow members of the Kunai: Sekihara Tae and Sanjou Tsubame were assisting Dr. Genzai with the injured.

    The boy Yahiko currently was speaking to Tsubame who had just flushed embarrassed and let out a tiny giggle.

    Luckily for her, Misao had not been hurt as bad as the others, leaving with a few scrapes and bruises. She clenched her fist. 

_    The Oniwaban are down right now, but I'm not about to give in...Don't worry Kaoru, I'm coming after you! _

    No one noticed as Misao gathered up the rest of her throwing knives and left to find Kaoru herself.

    He stood out alone, far from the Hiten Mitsurugi and Oniwaban Clan. A small smile still gracing his face, Soujiro tied the note to the pigeon's leg, giving it a small lift before the petite bird swooped high, flapping its feathered wings for flight.

    A lone feather escaped and the folded note caught the early rising light of a new day, revealing in black ink:

_Lord Shishio Makoto_

      Soujiro's smile never receded or changed as he caught the feather in his hand.

Notes/Reviews:__

Tell me if the battle sucked or not, because it's actually the first time I've really gotten into writing a fight.

THANK YOU TO ALL THESE PEOPLE BELOW!

**JML: Hey, thanks, that helped a lot! ^^**

**Nicolette**: Was this chapter okay? Though I think I got more into the fight than anything. ^.^;

**Nicky9: Well...I have lots of ideas, and often times they're AU. ^.^; I came up with this when my family took a long drive! I was able to write part of the first chapter then, along with some other ideas. I think the idea came when I thought about Kaoru having a strange dream and them being a wandering clan came from thinking about _rurouni_...then the Dream Weaver thing just came later....**

**LittleDragon5: Thanks, that one helped me a lot! You guys are so wonderful! This chapter's longer right? I was able to find a site that helped a lot too. ^^**

**april**: Hmm, well I sure didn't expect so many people to like this. ^o^

**Brittanie**** **Love**: You should really thank Dragowolf for giving me the idea! **

**Waterflash: Lol! Yah, I got your mail, and it's so funny! Aww! The chibi Hiei and Youko Kurama are so kawaii! Though I don't think Hiei would like being called cute, would he? O_O**

**Mango: hey! Cool name! I would have updated sooner, but I got another fic I'm working on at the same time. Sorry!  **

**Aharah****Musici: I like you name! ^.^ Sorry, haven't gotten your mail yet. But I do love mail, just not junk. (Who does like junk neway?) Oro? And I always thought it was bluish black. Ah well, I guess we all see things differently...**

**BabyKaoru**-Sama**: Are you really a baby? ^^ J/K... **

**Dragowolf: Thank you a lot! You people are so awesome! **

**Lost ****Anime****Angel: Um, thanks! How'd you get lost, hope you find yourself! ^^;**

Next Chapter: The spotlight falls on our favorite itachi girl for awhile...and maybe another too!       


	4. Fated Meeting

**BURDENING VISIONS**

**Chapter Four: ****Fated Meeting, _Encounter of Tenken and Itachi_**

    The bird had long disappeared from view, and Soujiro had continued along, letting the solitary feather fall from his hands to rest amongst strands of the grass that had long been deprived from water. There were more trees in this area, but still not a lot to make a forest. 

      The grass that he trod on rustled in unheard protest as he continued along, farther away from the Hiten Clan and just skirting around the Oniwaban. Neither of those places was his destination... 

    Misao strolled along, prodding at a scrape on her left arm from last night's heated battle. It was only a small one that prickled at her touch and a faint red. If it wasn't protected, it would most likely be infected.

    Misao heaved a sigh and ripped off a strip from the ends of her ninja clothes. She wrapped it securely around the wound, securing it in a tight but comfortable knot. Misao smiled down happily at her work. Dr. Genzai would probably say it was a rather neat job.

    The noise of quivering of grass near her brought Misao out of her proud thoughts. She held her breath in her throat as the grass moved again.

      Misao frowned. Could it be one of the Hiten Clan's followers, come to spy on them...?

      "Monster Bird Kick!"*

    Misao gasped in surprise as something blurry rushed away from her attack. Her attention on that, she realized too late—

      "ACK!"

    She felt herself collapse into a crumpled heap at the base of a tree she had crashed into. A pained moan emanated from Misao who grabbed at her right foot to rub at it ruefully.

      "Wow Miss, you have a really powerful kick."

    Misao shot up and twirled around to see a boy not much older than herself smiling at her. She immediately regretted her hasty actions and winced as her tender foot unleashed a hurtful throb.

      "Were you......"

    Soujiro's eyes opened slightly so the faintest of blue glinted out. He observed the girl who was staring at him, dumbfounded. She had lifted her foot up to relieve it of some of the pressure. Despite her rumpled state she didn't seem to mind and simply stood there perfectly balanced with an occasional swinging of arms.

      "Are you all right Miss?"

    Misao tapped her foot experimentally and tried not to flinch. It felt like a stab shot through her ankle.

      "I'll be fine," she lied.

      Soujiro had easily seen through her and noticed the anguish in her bright aquamarine eyes.

    "Why don't I bring you to a doctor or someone to examine your foot? I'm sure glad that I wasn't that tree." His smile widened even a bit more. He wasn't quite sure how these emotions of...was it happiness, had risen? Was it perhaps because of this girl?

    Misao cocked her head to look at the tree and flushed with embarrassment. Her kick that was supposed to land on his head had crashed into the tree trunk, leaving a sizable dent and protruding splinters.

    Misao laughed nervously. "Ehe...sorry about that, I thought you might be a spy. See, our Clan just had a fight last night with another, and you might understand why I might be a bit...suspicious, or..." 

    Soujiro easily noticed her rambling and trailing off with a waver. _Ah, perhaps she is one of the Oniwaban's....._

      "Then why don't I escort you back to your Clan, if you'll tell me which one is yours, Miss."

    "NO!" Misao burst suddenly, then stopped and faced him sheepishly, prodding two of her fingers together, "...What I mean is, well, I don't realy intend to go back yet...to the Oniwaban Clan that is....because the Hiten, and my friend Kaoru,uh—and the Kunai can't..."

      "Um, Miss?"

    Misao heaved a sigh. "Stop calling me Miss, please. I'm Makimachi Misao of the Oniwaban Clan and leader of the Kunai group. Now you are?"

      "Seta Soujiro, pleasure to meet you Miss Makimachi."

      "Please call me Misao. I don't like the formalities."

      "If you say so Miss—I man Misao."

      "So, what Clan are you from?" Misao asked as she hobbled over to join him.

    "Well," Soujiro began, forming a story in his head, though for some strange reason he didn't feel right lying to this girl, "I'm not a part of any Clan actually...I'm just a lone wanderer. Here,"

    He handed her his sword, the Nagosane Kotetsu to lean on. Misao gratefully took the weapon with a thankful smile.

      "Oh my God! Did you see him?!" Omasu asked.

      "Yes! He was so dashing and handsome!" Okon exclaimed enthusiastically.

      The both exhaled heavily at the same time. "It's too bad he's the leader of our enemy."

      "If only we could have all met under different circumstances..." 

      This was what Tae walked in on when she came running over, panting for breath.

      "Have any of you seen Kaoru? I've looked everywhere and haven't found her."

      Okon and Omasu glanced at each other. _So not all the Clan knew yet..?_

    Okina was next to interrupt, badages wrapped securely around his forehead and over his wounded eye.

      "Any of you seen Misao?"

    If anything, Kaoru expected to be gagged and tied down with many guards scrutinizing her under heavy watch.

    Instead, she was given her own tent, a horse, and a boy that soon was delivered over to her, bowing respectfully and to await orders.

      "I'm Tsukayama Yutaro." 

    Kaoru was a bit miffed and taken aback at the sudden luxury placed before her and let the boy go free. Besides, he didn't look to keen to do anything like serving...and she didn't like the thought of ordering someone around who constantly had to follow her. And Kenshin had left her by herself, clueless to as what she should do.

    The only time Kaoru did see Kenshin again was when he walked into her tent without her first acknowledging his presence and proclaiming,

      "You'd best prepare yourself. We are leaving this afternoon."

    Misao had soon become less and less unaware of her hurting foot as she continued alongside Soujiro. She was happy, for Soujiro listened to every word she said, despite that he strangely did not show anything on his face besides that smile. The one who was most attentive to Misao had been Kaoru, but maybe it was because she talked too much...

    "....the Oniwaban is led by our Lord Aoshi. Aoshi...ah, he is so wonderful! But anyways, our Clan is mad of many groups under him. There's Okina's Aoiya, Aoshi's own, and the Kunai under me, named after my own weapons. The Kunai are mostly people we've picked up along the way, like Tae and Tsubame who were the only survivors when their restaurant the Akabeko was attacked and blown up. Then there's Doctor Genzai and his cute little granddaughters Ayame and Suzume. They're so adorable! Then that little boy, what was his name...Myojin...Ye—Y...Yuckyko, no—Yahiko, that's it! He'll probably become part of the Kunai. But enough about me! Why don't you tell me about yourself, Soujiro?"

    "..." Soujiro had looked down, his hair falling over shaded stormy blue eyes that reflected on a raining night of his past. A fateful day when his hands were first stained....

      "Sou--?"

      Soujiro's voce boomed out, loud and clear to resonate on the slowly heating day.

      "If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die."

Notes/Reviews:

Oro, I didn't really like the ending of this chapter! Oh well! And it's kinda short... 

Ah! Gomen for lateness everyone! I just wrote this out in my fat notebook yesterday!

*_Monster Bird Kick_-One of Misao's techniques. It is Kempo, right? It's supposed to be a kick to the head. I think it's called _Kechi__ _Geri_, but I wasn't so sure so I used the translation... _

_Nagosane__Kotetsu-That is the name of the sword Soujiro used in his first battle with Kenshin in Shingetsu village, right?_

Big hi to my reviewers!

**Waterflash: Lol! A chibi you! Hey, that's ok! ^^**

**Hitokiri**-san**: Hey, that's all right! Don't worry about it! ^.^ I was a bit late for reviewing some of your fics so I guess...Gah, I don't know! Forget it, I'm confusing myself! (And I won't say I'm weird this time, okay! ^-^ Lol! Sano: I'm not so sure about the weird thing, but I'm sure you're insane.) Shut up baka rooster head. Oh, and actually, I'd rather be skewered by a katana!**

**Dragowolf: Yah, itachi refers to Misao! Itachi means weasel, but it can also mean skunk. You know how they call Misao the 'weasel girl'? (Misao: I'M NOT A WEASEL!)**

**Nicky9: Sorry, but this chapter was a bit more of Misao and Soujiro than anything. I plan to make more of Kenshin and Kaoru next chappie!**

**Mango**

**CurlsofSerenity: Thank you!**

**LittleDragon5**

**Aharah** **Musici**: Sorry, but not a lot of Kaoru this chapter!!!! 

**lil****-miss-kitsune******

Next Chapter: Soujiro's past, The Hiten and Oniwaban's plans, maybe...oh what, you'll see!


	5. Strands of Destiny

**@__@**** AND HERE IT IS FINALLY!******

**BURDENING VISIONS**

**Chapter Five**: **Strands of Destiny, **_Plans of the Oniwaban and Hiten_****

    The horse was a coppery mare that watched her silently, head cocked to the side. Kaoru beckoned the shy horse to her gently, only to receive a blink from the female horse's almond eyes.

    Kaoru sighed with frustration, running her fingers through her bangs that appeared dark indigo in the upcoming sunset. The red mare continued to watch her, one hoof scuffing at a small grassless patch of dirt, making a tiny trench and causing dust to swirl. 

    "She's always been shy, that one." Came a voice directly from behind her. Kaoru swiveled around and bounded back, heart hammering to see Kenshin standing barely two footsteps away from her. He was still wearing the same clothes, and his fingers were thoughtlessly running over the hilts of his swords.

    Kaoru released a breath she realized she was holding and her shoulders slumped somewhat. "Please, don't scare me like that." 

    Her bright blue eyes looked up at him expectantly to see a smile vaguely growing. Turning away from her, Kenshin whistled gently at the reluctant horse whose ears pricked up. Her soft brown eyes turned to him, ears following the direction of his voice. And ever so slowly, she came over. 

    Kenshin let out a low chuckle and placed a comforting hand on her nose. The mare nuzzled his hand, much less shy than before. 

    "It takes awhile for Iriai* to get comfortable with new acquaintances." Kenshin explained as he indicated the horse that just gave a playful nip to one of his fingers.

    Kaoru stared at him silently..._Acquaintance....? He smiled at her then left to mount his own horse, an ebony black stallion. _

She glanced at Iriai who stared back in curiosity. It was now or never...Kaoru smiled reassuringly and began to inch her way towards the cautious Iriai.       

    The Oniwaban Clan was in a loud state, especially since the news of Kaoru's disappearance. The Dream Weaver's presence had always been comforting....and Misao, though only a young girl had been an important being to them all as well.

    The realization had dawned that Misao had left as well. Knowing Misao, who had always been a loyal friend to Kaoru ever since they were young, it was obvious she had gone to find her alone.

    Aoshi rubbed at his temples as the chattering continued. He knew his Clan was worried and he knew there was only one thing to do...

    The Leader of the Oniwaban stood, and his people that had assembled before him fell silent, watching him to await his orders.

    "You all know that Kaoru and Misao have left us." He paused for a moment as whispers grew, waiting for them to stop. After a few hushes, the attention was back on him. "We will move out. Be on guard. The Hiten Clan could be anywhere."

    The members of the Oniwaban ran off to prepare themselves, to undo their tents and be ready for anything unexpected.  

    Kaoru, still not used to riding a horse and unsure of where they were going rode alongside Kenshin who did not seem to mind, or was too preoccupied in his own thoughts. From a sidelong gaze she observed him.

    He was definitely a mystery to her. He stood out amongst everyone, much shorter than most and with fiery red hair, but the eyes were the most astonishing. How was it one moment they could be a kind purple and a dangerous amber the next? 

    She shook her head. Why should she care....? Kaoru's mind drifted back to a vision she had had upon the night she was captured. It wasn't a horribly frightening one, but it was probably the strangest by far....

    **_Kaoru stood alone in a dark world illuminated by a thin glow from the cloud covered moon high above. Outlines of trees darker than shadows stood outlined by the eerie milky light. Something silvery flashed in the corner of her vision and Kaoru turned to go towards it. _**

**_      But she found she could not._**

**_    Something was holding her back. Kaoru finally noticed her arms and ankles were bound as well as her torso._**

**_    She looked down and saw many silky strings wound around, preventing her from moving forward. Was it....thread?_**

**_    Kaoru gave an experimental tug with her left arm and some of the intertwined material fell onto her wrist and as if one cue some of the pearly light fell upon it._**

**_    There was an array of colors, from the lightest brown to almost black, and the darkest shades of ebony there ever was. So twisted were these strands, she could not see very shade...but what were most evident were those crimson strands._**

**_      Kaoru's eyes widened. Wait...these were human hair!!_**

**_    Then, some of the hair began to split, torn and falling away from the coils looped around her body. The dark liquid of blood stained the tresses that had fallen...._**

      The rest of the dream had faded away, for she had been awakened by Seijuro Hiko.

    Again, his voice interrupted her thoughts. Kaoru looked up to see that the tall man had joined the opposite side of Kenshin, the red and white cloak still hanging from his shoulders. 

    Lost in thought, Kaoru had not noticed his presence and realized that while she was reminiscing he had come up to Kenshin and was talking to him.

      Then she remembered...Kenshin was the strongest fighter from the Hiten Mitsurugi Clan...

      "...So where are we headed?" Kenshin asked.

    "The obvious, away from the Oniwaban Clan. They should have noticed by now the absence of the Dream Weaver girl and will of course try to get her back. We're returning to Shingetsu Village..."

    "So..." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin who had directed his attention to her. "What is your name? After all, we can't just keep calling you 'Dream Weaver' or 'girl'."

    Kaoru stared at him silently and her eyes flickered to Hiko who was looking at her. She couldn't read the look on his face...so she glanced back at Kenshin and frowned.

_    Why should I tell them my name? After all, they did take me away from the Oniwaban_, she thought to herself. 

      "Hmph!" was all Kaoru gave them as she turned her face away, mouth upturned unhappily. 

    Misao and Soujiro had stopped upon noting that the day was wrapping up. Misao had insisted and created a small fire despite the heat, one that would be warm and supple enough to provide light for the soon to come nightfall, but would not reveal their location. Soujiro had been a bit reluctant; protesting about her hurting foot, but when Makimachi Misao made up her mind....it was rare that one could change it. 

    She sat speechless next to Soujiro, bright wide staring at him. _I...can't believe how much he went through...... _

    Soujiro kept his stare anywhere but Misao. Though there was still a smile on his visage, it did not reach his emotionless stony blue eyes. It was the first time he had told his story to someone, and it felt as if a great weight was lifted off of him, for finally, he had found someone he trusted to confide in--

_    Even though we've barely known each other for a day..._Misao sunk into her mind. It had been a very long day...and she had no clue as to what was going on with Kaoru or the whereabouts of the Hiten. The corners of her eyes began to dampen. _No! I—I must be strong...for Kaoru's sake...  "Sou..." she began._

      The small boy looked at her and his eyes appeared to brighten. "Where are we going?"

    Soujiro's smile grew. "Well, I must insist you visit a doctor. I believe the closest town would be..." he thought on this for a moment, "Ah yes! Shingetsu Village!" 

Notes/Reviews:

WHEW! Finally! 

Sorry for not updating sooner! ^^; But I had so much school work and these little projects to do and stuff to memorize and upcoming tests! And also I was working on my Inuyasha fanfics and my original story...GOMEN! 

I decided not to write about Soujiro's past because everyone probably knows it and you'd then get bored, right?

*Iriai-I believe it can mean 'sunset', correct me if I'm wrong!!

**lightning-storm**** Thank you! And I love your story! Did I ever mention I like your name? **

**Aharah**** **Musici** Hope you feel better soon! Huh?! I can't kill her! (She'd threaten me with her bokken and the whole story would change! ^^;)**

**Brittanie****Love Ack! *hurries to check out chapter 5***

**Dragowolf** Eh...it's a bit late. But because of school...and my Inuyasha fic and new original story I'm doing at the same time! ^^;

**Waterflash**** I think it's a pretty cool saying. (Not because of Shishio, but Soujiro)  **

**Nicky9** ^^ Well, here it is finally. It's been a long wait!

**CurlsofSerenity Lol!**

**JML** Thank you for the correction! ^^;

Next Chapter: Hehe! Another character is introduced at Shingetsu Village! ^^ Any guesses...? (No, not that little kid, sorry!)

**_Love you guys! Hope you keep the reviews coming!_**


End file.
